Justice and Truth
Justice and Truth '''is the eleventh episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Ten ''Fve days later, at Tony Marconi’s funeral...'' The Rayman family and some other allies, all wearing black, are seen mourning for the death of a good ally and father figure. Cynthia can’t stop crying for the death of her godfather, and her boyfriend Louis let her cry on his shoulder and comfort her. When the fureral ends, Charles and Rozetta are seen walking around the graveyard, discussing what to do next. * Charles: We need to find the rest of the League of Darkness and bring them to justice. I won’t let Tony die in vain. * Rozetta: The Deformer was working with League of Darkness before we capture him... they were working with the Mindslaver together. * Charles: That’s why they made Protozane. They wanted to hand over Earth to the Mindslaver. * Rozetta: The enemies we are facing now aren’t going to be that easy to take down... we should form a team, you and me, along with your assistants and your sister. * Charles: My sister- * Rozetta: She has potential. She could help a lot with her powers. Don’t worry about her safety, because no are teammates dying or go in danger under my watch. You should trust her more. * Charles: Alright... we’ll discuss the details once we go back to my hideout: the Crowcave. * Rozetta: Charles... I want to let you know that I got your back. I’ll be there for you. * Charles: Thank you, Rozetta. ''Back at the Crowcave...'' * Charles: We got some.... who let him in? * Cynthia: Me... and don’t worry a thing... he’ll keep this secret. * Louis: (places hand on Cynthia’s shoulder) I just wanted to stay with Cynthia, after what happened these five days ago... I promise I won’t tell a thing. * Charles: I still got my eye on you, Leroux. If you try anything funny, I’ll make you regret it. * Rozetta: Back to the topic, we’ll work together from now on as teammates. * Rozetta: Let me introduce myself: I am Rozetta Of Xerda, and my alias is “Miracle Lady”. * Everyone (excluding Charles and Philip): Hi Rozetta. * Randolph: Nice to meet you Rozetta, this is Randolph. * Gordon: I am Gordon Parker. My code name is “Eagle”. * Rozetta: (to a disguised Rupert) You look familiar... Mortimer Pickering? * Rupert: Actually... (puts down fedora and sunglasses) My name is Rupert Winchester... * Rozetta: (shocked) GPD’s missing Lab Chief? You are still alive! * Charles: Yes.... we took him in after we saved him from being killed. We planned to inform Diane and the whole department after the threat got lower. I think the time has come. Mr. Winchester can go back to police department very soon. * Rupert: I don’t know what would Amir say... * Gordon: Pretty sure he’ll be happy to know that you are still alive. * Rozetta: And this is my assistant, Philip Hoover. * Philip: Hey. * Julian: Mmm.... Hi? * Chelsea: You know..... Since we are a team, we need a name. * Gordon: I’m expert in naming things...... how about Grimsborough Justice Squad? * Julian: Excellent name! * Rozetta: I like it, and did you make all of these gears, Charles? * Charles: I got the ideas and... * Gordon, Adam, Randolph and Rupert: Our hard work! * Charles: Yes.... with their help. * Rozetta: Anyway... we should get to work. * Cynthia: Aliens... Assassins.... I’ve never faced them before... * Louis: Don’t worry honey, I’m here for you. (kisses Cynthia’s forehead) * Philip: (annoyed) Get a room! * Charles: (points finger at Hoover) Don’t encourage him! ''At the Grimsborough Hospital....'' * Martine: (on a wheelchair) Thank you so much for visiting me. * Rita: Don’t worry Martine, I promise that I’ll smash that scum who did this to you! * Diane: Martine, you need to rest for some time. * Martine: Who would be substitute of me when I am staying in the hospital? * Diane: I found someone, and she had served the GPD before... In another sickroom, Jake Hayes is seen on the sickbed and Gloria is seen comforting James with a worried and sad expression. * Jake: (waking up) Ahh.... * Gloria: (tearing out) Jake! You’re finally awake! * Jake: What... Carter! He got Carter! * Gloria: Jake... What happened? * Jake: I was at home with Carter, but then...... ''Flashback...'' Five nights ago, Jake was at home in his room, but he hears Carter talking to someone, so he goes outside to check it out. * Carter: Uncle Henry, I can’t go with you.... * Henry/Judas: Come on Carter, we’ll come back very soon. * Jake: Staner? Why are you at my house? * Henry/Judas: Doing something a good father should. * Jake: Father? Carter is my son, not yours! Get out or I’ll call the cops! * Henry/Judas: (walks closer to Jake) Why so angry? I can calm you down a bit... Henry/Judas quickly takes off Jake’s belt, too fast Jake to react, and then beats Jake with it, over and over again. Carter watches the brutal scene in horror. * Carter: (crying) Uncle Henry, stop! Stop! * Henry/Judas: You need a little push, Jake. Henry/Judas keeps hitting Jake with the belt, until he lies on the ground, bleeding out and almost unconscious. Henry/Judas drops the belt, spits on Jake’s face, and then walks with Carter, who is still horrified of this event. * Henry/Judas: Come now, Carter. We have exciting things to do apart from your father. * Jake: (reaching out) Carter... (falls unconscious) ''Back to present...'' * Jake: It happened so fast... I don’t even stand a chance against this guy.... * Gloria: I went to your house to find you and Carter, and I found you laying on the ground..... there is a lot of blood... so I called an ambulance. * Gloria: (crying) I can’t believe Henry is lying to me the whole time! What he is going to do to Carter? * Jake: (hugs Gloria) We’ll find him, safe and unharmed. * Gloria: (hugs back) I hope so... ''A few hours later, back at the police station....'' * Diane: Team, I like to introduce you our new substitute coroner: Grace Delaney. * Jones: Grace! You are back! * Grace: (tearing out) Long time no see, Jones! Jones and Grace hug. * Grace: Jones, I heard what happened.... I am sorry... * Jones: Don’t be.... we can’t change the fact that.... * Ramirez: Welcome back Grace! (shakes Grace’s hand) Charles walks in, followed by a man covering his face with a scarf. * Charles: I would like to show you someone.... that you want to see. The man removes his scarf, it turns out to be Rupert. Everyone is shocked. * Rupert: Hello there.... Yes, it’s me. Amir is completely speechless, tears coming out from his eyes. He then runs up and hugs Rupert tight. * Amir: (crying In happiness) I knew it! I know you are alive! I miss you so much! * Rupert: (hugs back) There, there... * Charles: I found him outside the dome. He was poisoned,but we managed to save him and take him in. Sorry for not informing you, but it wasn’t safe for Rupert to go back to the station anytime soon. * Diane: (tearing out) I understand... welcome back, Rupert. Rozetta smiles. * Rozetta: Back to the topic, Desdemona had escaped along with some inmates: they are the Successors members, Shweta Noorani, and Christian Bateman... Charles gets a phone call from Adam. * Charles: (on the phone) Adam, did something happened? * Adam: (on the phone) The escaped Successors attacked the mansion! Please bring the police here! * Charles: (on the phone) What?! I am coming back now! Charles and the police rush back to Rayman Mansion. When they enter, they see the four Successors, Dorothy, Polly, Courtney and Lucius, all tied up together and knocked unconscious. * Charles: What happened? * Adam: Everything‘s under control. They tried to attacked the mansion, but now they will go back to prison. * Charles: Adam... did you.... * Adam: I served the army and I taught you. You think I can’t take care of myself? * Rozetta: I never expected Adam could do that.... Now that we got the Successors, this is getting easier than I thought. The Successors are once again arrested, but none of them know the hideout of the League of Darkness, claiming that Desdemona said they are not “worthy” enough to know more of the league, so Desdemona ordered them to attack the Mansion to prove themselves, but of course, they failed. And they don’t know why Desdemona order them to attack the Rayman Mansion. It seems that Desdemona didn’t told the Successors about Crowman’s real identity. After that, the team attended a speech held by Mayor Joe Warren about the existence of League of Darkness, warning citizens to aware of this terrorist group, and promises to bring down this organization as soon as possible. ''After the speech....'' * Charles: Rozetta.... do you mind we have lunch together? * Rozetta: Of course I won’t mind. At a restaurant, Charles and Rozetta starts talking about themselves. * Rozetta: I left my homeland when I was 1018. I faced so many things: I have been into war, and I witnessed the rise and fall of this world. I pretty much have seen almost everything 11 years ago. When the world became more stable, I took a break and become “Rozetta Pierre”, but after what happened in the dome, I decided to go back being Rozetta of Xerda. * Charles: I decided to help fight for justice after my parents died... Diane and Adam inspired me, so I won’t become who I am now without them. * Rozetta: They taught you the right thing. And to be honest..... Philip was the first person in years I had a ever seen as a friend. My mother told me to value the present not fear the future, but... I’m still afraid the day we have to say goodbye. I can live forever, but others has lifespans... * Charles: So you close your heart? I don’t know when I would die. No one does... your mother is right, value the present. Didn’t you said you got my back? Well, (holds Rozetta’s hand) I got your back too. * Rozetta: I... thank you, Charles.... I never expected this.... not during the first time we met. * Charles: I’ve never thought under that wig and make up, there would be a warrior princess. * Rozetta: And I’ve never thought there would a justice fighter behind one of the richest people in Grimsborough. * Charles: You think rich mem can’t fight for justice? * Rozetta: I don’t expect them to fight with their fist. ''Meanwhile, in front of a cafe...'' Louis is seen waiting for Cynthia to come. After Tony’s death brought her down, he wants cheer her up and help her recover. * Cynthia: (running towards Louis) Sorry to keep you waiting! Cynthia shows up wearing a blue floral dress, with her hair down and without her glasses. * Louis: It’s okay sweetie, and you look really cute today. * Cynthia: (blushing) Thank you... Louis... * Louis: How about we get something to drink first, then we go watch a movie? I know there is a romantic film in the theaters. * Cynthia: Sure.... Louis and Cynthia enter the cafe and get a table. * Louis: (holding Cynthia‘s hand) Cynthia.... are you feeling better? * Cynthia: I still miss him everyday..... * Cynthia: I wish the Beelzebub family will face justice for what they had done! * Louis: They will.... But Zoe.... * Cynthia: Louis... I know she is your friend, but I don’t think I could ever forgive her... * Louis: I know... but I believe it wasn’t her intention... when I was captured, I heard her brother blackmailing her. Saying something like: he would go after Jones if Zoe disobeys him. And he doesn’t talk to her like she is his sister, he calls her “dear” in a creepy way... * Cynthia: Did you heard something else? Like where is their hideout? * Louis: Not at all... but I think I could dig it up. * Cynthia: Louis... you don’t mean... * Louis: Yes, I will try to dig up where the League of Darkness is hiding. * Cynthia: But.... it’s dangerous.... what if anything happens to you? * Louis: I can’t just sit here and do nothing. Besides, we got each other, and what could possibly goes wrong? * Louis: (hugs Cynthia) I promise I will do everything to help. * Cynthia: (hugs back) Oh Louis.... As Louis and Cynthia are hugging, Mia and Danny are spying on them at the other table. They want to know how their best friend’s first date turns out. * Mia: Everything’s going well. * Danny: I am happy for Cyn, she has her dream man being here for her in such a hard time. I hope those monsters who killed Mr. Marconi will face justice! * Mia: Don’t worry Dan, we’ll get them and lock them up. ''At night, in the League of Darkness’s hideout....'' * Diomedes: Good job on your mission, Judas. I never expected that you could successfully bring Thana back. * Judas: Thank you father, and Thana has killed Tony Marconi by her own hands. She had proven herself worthy. * Diomedes: My only wish is that she could have eliminated that scum sooner, but a superhuman stopped her mission. * Judas: That superhuman caused her to lost her memory, which is why she needs more time to complete her mission. But I lead her back to the right track. * Diomedes: That’s my successor! I’m looking forward to you leading the league, my son. * Desdemona: But father, Thana is a traitor, she’s supposed to be dead! * Judas: Sister, Thana is still young, she’ll understand soon enough. * Judas: (whispering to Desdemona) Sorry Desdemona, the future leader is me, the only son. (leaves) * Desdemona: (thinking) We’ll see about that... brother. (breaks her neck and fixes it) In Zoe’s room, Zoe keeps thinking about the day Judas found her after all the years she escaped from the league seeking for a normal life, blackmailed her to kill Marconi, threatening to kill Jones and the whole police department if she doesn’t kill Marconi, by all kinds of torture, right in front of her, so she can hear their sceams. He left her no choice, and then when she tried to kill Marconi in the park, Cynthia came and they had a struggle, but Cynthia knocked her out and caused her to lose her memories. The only thing she remembers is Marconi: her target. She was then taken to the dome, where the doctors tried to reclaim her memories, but it was no use, andshe was locked away, along with other test subjects. She thought she was being used as a test subject, but no, the worse thing is, sometimes Judas takes her to a dark room and.... back to reality, Zoe’s room door opens and Judas comes in. * Judas: You had no idea how much I miss you, dear. (closes the door) * Zoe: (scared) Brother... please... * Judas: When I become the leader of the league, I’ll make you my queen. Judas gets closer to Zoe, and she becomes more scared. * Judas: Thana... I miss you so much... (licks his lips) I miss all these happy moments we share....(put his hand on Zoe’s chest) * Zoe: (Scared, tearing out) No... * Judas: Don’t worry dear... you don’t have to wait any longer... Judas pushes Zoe on the bed, with her screaming out of fear. Judas climbs on top of her, and grabs her clothes...... ''Some hours later...'' Both of the siblings’ clothes are seen on the floor, and Zoe’s crying can be heard.... '''The end of Episode Eleven. To be continued in Episode Twelve.